Modern electronics allow portable electronic devices to include considerable functionality while also having small form factors. Controlling features on such devices can be an involved process of navigating hierarchical menus and tapping tiny icons in various arrangements on an interactive touchscreen. This requires a level of dexterity and fine motor control that was not necessary to operate older devices having knobs and switches. A user wishing to change an operating state on a portable electronic device today must oftentimes be more focused on the task to complete it successfully.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The method and device components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.